The present invention relates to an abseiling device for braking a load that is guided on a rope and that may be attached to the abseiling device, with which the rope passes through the abseiling device via a section in a friction-guided manner.
A device of this type is known from DE 10 2006 009 332 A1. With the known device, the frictionally-guided section for the rope and a brakable shaft are provided, the rope being pressed against the brakable shaft with a specifiable contact pressure. This abseiling device therefore has the advantage that the shaft brake may be designed small in size, since the shaft brake is supported in its braking operation by a frictionally-guided section. Since it is possible to adjust the contact force with which the rope is pressed against the brakable shaft, the abseiling device may be adjusted for loads having different weights. A bit of experience is required, however, to correctly adjust the contact force to the particular load weight. It cannot be ruled out that misuse will occur, which could result in the load being lowered too rapidly or the abseiling device becoming blocked.